


LIGHTS OUT

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, References to Knotting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Alpha Leader Kyungsoo finds a beaten omega outside his penthouse.





	1. I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bts_jk_9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/gifts).



> Based on bts_jk_9798's prompt. I hope you like it, love ♡
> 
> \--
> 
> This is the first time I've written my own ABO au, so please be gentle with me! I feel that it is very lacking and a bit rushed, and probably has a few plotholes, but I hope it is still enjoyable for the most part.
> 
> I haven't written mpreg in about two years either, so that felt a bit out of my realm as well ahah
> 
> I tried my best to steer around the alpha/omega cliqués, but alas, it still feels like a lot of what I wrote is quite cliqué rip
> 
> Please enjoy! Leave me a comment and I'll love you to the moon and back. (｡･ω･｡)

****Kungsoo had just stepped out of his Mercedes when he noticed it: the faintest drift of a foreign omega scent. It was brief and fleeting, it called for only a moment’s pause before it vanished with the wind.

The alpha glanced suspiciously around his property, that of which he could see from his driveway at least, before concluding that it was just a far off stranger passing by his neighborhood. Perhaps the omega was in heat, their scent always intensified around that period. Which would make their scent especially noticeable for an alpha, such as himself. That, or they were in some sort of distress.

Old fashioned as it may be, biology didn't change with social norms. Alphas still had an instinct to protect omegas, just as a distressed omega instinctively called for some source of protection - for any nearby alpha or beta strong enough and willing to help. Whether voluntarily or not, distress scents were naturally secreted.

Nevertheless, it was nothing of Kyungsoo’s concern. The scent was long gone by now, and he wasn't one to intervene with outside affairs. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and carried on into his penthouse without sparing it another thought.

A couple hours later, while Kyungsoo was in the midst of preparing his dinner, the scent returned. It was subtle at first, distant, but gradually grew more potent as the minutes ticked by.

He had ignored it at first, hardly registering it at all, but the nagging of his core instincts wasn't as easily overlooked. It was a clear distress sign, this Kyungsoo could easily make out now that the scent was much stronger and obviously quite close, basically clouding up his whole kitchen and demanding to be recognized.

_ Omega. Protect. Urgent. _

His grip fumbled slightly as he tried to focus on cutting up carrots, fingers quivering with underlying adrenaline.

_ Urgent. Protect. Omega. _

He huffed out a breath, steadying himself as he continued chopping with a bit more force than necessary. He didn't need to intervene. He didn’t  _ want  _ to intervene. Chances were, the omega didn't really want his help to begin with. He didn't need to intervene. He didn't  _ need _ to intervene.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as his ears began to ring, the sound shrill and grating on his every nerve. He abruptly stabbed the knife into the wooden cutting board, barely missing his own hand. His brows were pinched, lips pulled into a grimace and he couldn't ignore the call any longer. It was too desperate, too obvious, and his subconscious wouldn't allow him to ignore it - unfortunate, as it may be.

When it came down to it, there was obviously a stranger on his property and that called for alarm, omega or not. Intruders weren't to be trusted.

He begrudgingly pulled on a pair of boots and a jacket, grabbing the knife out of the cutting board before exiting through the backdoor. It could very well be some sort of setup. Best be prepared, he told himself, tightening his hold around the blade as he silently peered around his back garden.

It was lightly drizzling, the rain falling into the fountain creating a calming song as it soaked the night covered Earth. Kyungsoo was damp within seconds.

He silently walked down the stone steps and onto the brick path that wound around the various rose bushes and hedges, peering around one of few tall statues. He lifted his nose towards the sky, taking a slow, deep breath as he tried to pinpoint exactly where the omega was hidden.

It guided him forward, around periwinkle roses and towards the largest plot of hedges. The omega’s scent was slightly muddled, layers of petrichor and mud mixing in with the heavy  _ spice _ of panic. And blood. So much blood. They were either severely injured or completely bleeding out by now.

Kyungsoo nostrils flared as he huffed the air out of his lungs; the scent of blood tasted metallic in the back of his throat, he had never been fond of its potency. He adjusted his grip on the knife, turning the blade around in his hand so it faced towards himself, giving him a much better angle to work with should he feel the need to attack.

He froze when the sound of labored breathing reached his ears, and he glared near the base of the hedge as he tried to make out the faint silhouette huddled near the ground.

The figure froze, their breathes going shallow as a pair of golden eyes abruptly turned towards Kyungsoo. A moment, and then the gaze darkened with recognition, a low growl rumbling from the omega's throat.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” the figure acknowledged - which Kyungsoo realized to be a male, spitting the title like a curse.

Kyungsoo's own eyes were likely glowing in the darkness, a deep emerald green - the obvious giveaway of an alpha. “You're trespassing on my property,  _ Omega _ .” He said calmly, voice low and guarded.

“I needed to hide,” the omega replied, golden eyes rapt on the other in a tense, calculating manner. “She was going to kill me. Trying to.”

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed a bit. “Who?”

The omega was quiet for a moment, bloody fingers fisted in the dirt. “My mate.” The words were soft, as if barely able to leave his tongue. “She's angry with me.”

“Why is she angry with you?” Kyungsoo shifted the knife in his hand, the blade catching the moonlight. The omega's sharp gaze landed on it, and the scent of panic thickened the air.

“Please,” the male mumbled, voice slightly warbled, “I just need to hide here for a bit. She won't be able to track me here. Just a few hours and then I'll leave, I swear on my life.  _ Please _ . Don't…” His eyes lingered on the knife again, and his sentence fell incomplete, as if imagining the further harm it could bring.

Kyungsoo glanced down at the knife before looking towards the omega again, contemplating. The man had no shoes, no weapons, no bags. Just the clothes on his back, and bloody cuts and bruises. His lip was busted, purple contusions blooming across his skin as if he were repeatedly struck with some sort of instrument, perhaps a bat, or a crowbar.

This omega was no threat to him. He had the urge to protect him, an instinct stronger than usual. This Omega was somehow different, he just couldn't pinpoint why.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” The alpha relented, glare softening only the slightest as he took in the omega's dirty bare feet, covered in sores and cuts. He looked over his shoulder to his penthouse, where the backdoor was still ajar and the lights shown through the windows, and then looked back down at the other. “That backdoor is going to stay unlocked for the night. I will allow you to come inside if you feel the need. Lock it behind you, if you do.”

The golden eyes peering up at him widened, blinking once before glancing towards the penthouse, then back at the alpha.

“But I'm warning you, Omega,” Kyungsoo pointed the knife at him, blade shining in the moonlight once more. “If you step inside my house and I notice any sign of you being dishonest, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand.”

The omega's eyes hardened minimally. “If I step into that house and you show any ill intent, I won't hesitate to do the same.”

Kyungsoo set his jaw, lowering the knife back to his side after a moment of hesitation. “I give you my word.”

“Then I give you mine.”

The alpha watched him for a few heartbeats as he began to retreat, still on edge and his guard still up, until finally turning back towards his penthouse and going inside. He left the lock unhitched as he said he would, wiping the knife off out of pure habit before returning to his carrot chopping.

He chopped much slower this time, alert and listening closely to the noises outside, ears perking at the soft rustle of bush twigs and leaves. He'd alerted his men about the omega, instructing them to keep an eye on him but take no further action unless prompted.

An hour later, while he was spooning himself some vegetable soup into a bowl, he heard the soft click of a door. He could see the omega in the corner of his eye, dithering by the door with uncertainty. A soft grumble rumbled from the man's stomach, and Kyungsoo offered him a terse glance.

He was soaked from head to toe, dripping onto Kyungsoo's expensive wooden floors, likely leaving foot shaped mud prints as well. He was staring at the steaming bowl in the alpha's hand, bruised arms slowly encircling his tummy.

“I'd prefer if you cleaned yourself up before stepping anywhere else. You're filthy.” Kyungsoo silently set the bowl on the counter, the omega's eyes following it before shifting onto him. “You should bathe. I'll show you to the bathroom.”

The omega followed several steps behind him, keeping a distance. Kyungsoo could feel his stare, watching his every move as if waiting for an attack, but he paid no mind to it. He kept equable and unbothered - displaying no need for alarm.

He showed him to the first floor bathroom, where the floors were marble and the walls white. The tub was decently sized, with two jets and a built-in ceramic seat. He flicked the light on, moving aside to let the omega pass by.

His eyes roamed around the room, seemingly quite impressed with the immaculate design and pristine cleanliness. Kyungsoo never used this bathroom, thus it was more or less still brand new from the day it was built.

Seeing him in the light now, Kyungsoo realized this man had the pretty face of an omega, and the ideal height of an alpha - even taller than Kyungsoo, himself. His body was lean; his skin was sunkissed, despite being discolored with all the contusions and mud. One of his eyes had dark, black bruising around the socket, and the other was bloodshot with recently dried tears. He wore a long sleeved, striped shirt, but the material was ripped in a couple places and soaked with patches of blood and filth. His khaki shorts were in no better shape, revealing tore up knees and remnants of dried blood trails.

He gave Kyungsoo a side-eyed glance as he carefully pulled his arm out of one sleeve, hesitating with the other. He tried after a moment, face pulling into a grimace when the movement caused pain. The alpha instinctively moved to assist him, but paused when the omega flinched back from his raised hand.

“I'm trying to help you,” Kyungsoo assured, speaking in a hushed tone. “It's possible your arm is broken.”

The other eased up slightly, chest expanding with quick breaths from the sudden rush of panic. He was so on edge, so jumpy. It welled a sense of nurturing in the alpha, and he stepped closer. He moved slowly and carefully, peeling the shirt up and over the omega's head. It fell to the floor with a heavy, wet sound.

His chest was in no better shape than the rest of him, but his stomach showed no signs of any trauma, as if he was curled in on himself to prevent any of the blows from landing there. His back took most of the beating, if the bloodied abrasions across his shoulder blades were any proof.

Kyungsoo went to undo his bottoms, but the omega swiftly knocked his hands away.

“I can do it myself.” He was met with a dangerous glare beneath mopped fringe.

Kyungsoo nodded with a deep sigh. “Of course.” He didn't know why he felt the need to help so much, he wasn't usually so tender. The omega's scent must be getting to his head. “I'll leave you then.” He paused for a short moment before excusing himself, closing the door after.

He looked down at the trail of dirty footprints mapping back towards the kitchen and sighed, going to retrieve a mop.

Kyungsoo had just finished cooking a pot of rice when the omega emerged, silently patting into the kitchen and lingering in the threshold. He was wearing the clothes Kyungsoo had left for him, an old pair of checker pajamas bottoms that fit him more like capris and the matching button-up top which strained at his shoulders. For an omega, he was quite lengthy, and broad. Then again, Kyungsoo wasn't exactly considered the “typical alpha type”, either. He was short and narrow, with soft features and big expressive eyes.

Kyungsoo looked over at him, nodding towards the table where a bowl of vegetable soup waited. The man shuffled over to it as he scooped some rice onto a small plate, already raising a spoonful of soup to his mouth before fully sitting down.

The alpha set his own dinner across from the other, watching how fast the omega shoveled food into his mouth as he sat down. Kyungsoo slid the plate of rice next to the omega's bowl, and he instantly had a mouthful of it.

“You must have been starving.” He noted, eyeing him a moment longer before taking some rice onto his spoon and dipping it into his soup.

The omega didn't say anything, barely acknowledging the comment as he gulped the glass of water he just noticed was there for him.

“What's your name?” Kyungsoo asked.

The omega looked up at him then, reluctantly swallowing all that was in his mouth before taking a small bite of rice, eyes avoidant. “Jongin.”

“It's nice to meet you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said politely, sipping from his glass of wine. “My name is Kyungsoo. I'm an Alpha of the Doh Clan.” He took a slightly deep breath, taking in  _ Jongin's _ unmuddled scent now that he was clean.

For an alpha, one’s scent could reveal many details about a wolf, so Kyungsoo pieced together some of the fleeting information he gathered. He picked up territorial landmarks, traces of familial lineage, and distinct pheromones. Jongin was from the Jung Clan, his father being a lower class beta and his mother - an alpha. He had two older sisters, one an omega, and the other a beta. He had the scenting of an alpha female lingering on his skin, likely from his mate, as well as the subtle undertones of a different alpha's scent, a male alpha that he couldn't quite pinpoint. A hint of lime and paprika, which could only mean one thing. This omega had conceived, and it was obvious to assume it wasn't his mate's child. This would explain why he felt so lenient and protective towards him.

Silence was settled between them, but Kyungsoo disrupted it in favor of voicing his curiosity. “If you don't mind me asking… Why did your mate to attack you like this?” He stared at Jongin's scabbing lip and black eye before looking down at his food. “Is she normally this rough with you?”

Jongin paused in his eating, keeping silent for a few heartbeats before resting his spoon on his empty rice plate, sitting back in his sit. “I’m sure you've noticed it, already. ‘Sure you can smell it on me.” He started quietly, heaving a soft sigh. “It was an accident. I wasn't… the one meant to conceive, it was supposed to be her. See, we'd been trying for a baby for a while, and I’m sure you know how it's not easy for an omega to impregnate a female, especially if she’s an alpha. It's basically impossible.” He pushed his soup back slightly, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his forehead on his hand, visibly burdened.

“I had the idea of inviting a male alpha to bed with us, in hopes it'd increase our chances of conceiving. We were all drunk and not thinking straight, and eventually we got a little adventurous. Or at least she did.” His ears burned a bright red, “The guy had asked if he could knot me earlier that night, because he'd never done it with a male omega before, but she had said no then. But once we got started, I guess she changed her mind so long as she could watch and be apart of it.”

His head was lowered in embarrassment, face mostly hidden beneath his fringe. Kyungsoo stayed quiet, listening.

“When it came back that she hadn't conceived, and that I had instead… She was furious with me. Imagine being in that position, you know? Being the only alpha female in her family, stuck with an omega mate who can't even conceive with her no matter how many heats they tried. Then, having that mate conceive instead of you when you'd been trying for so long, and with a different alpha's child, no less. How could she face her family with that? She felt less of an alpha, and a woman.”

He gave Kyungsoo a morose smile, which trembled and dropped the moment he tried to pull it. He lowered his head again, and raised a hand to wipe at his unblackened eye. “She said -  _ ‘Any child conceived in your unnatural womb is better off dead.’ _ ” He released a shuddering sigh, hand pressed lightly over his midsection. “She demanded I get rid of it, but I told her I wouldn't, so… She got one of our old baseball bats from the garage, and decided she'd go about it herself. Or try to, at least. I was eventually able to get away, but she still did a lot of damage. I can only hope that she didn't…”

His voice trailed off into a whisper, hand tightly gripped in the fabric covering his stomach. Kyungsoo jaw clenched with subdued anger. How could an alpha do that? To their own mate, no less? He sighed, minimally quelling his anger - or at least setting it aside, for now.

“Well…” The alpha hummed, trying to keep his voice steady. “It sounds like you've had quite a traumatic night. I think you should get some rest.” He stood, gathering their plates and taking them to the sink. “I'll give my friend a call to come and assess your wounds in the morning. His name is Yixing, he’s a licensed doctor.” While saying this, he rinsed the dishes and placed them neatly in the dishwasher. Jongin stayed rooted to his seat, silently wiping at his eyes and sniffling.

“You can stay in my room for the night. Your scent is less likely to be traced that way.” Kyungsoo wiped his hands off on a dish towel before he turned and walked out of the kitchen, prompting the omega to follow. He lead him towards the left wing of the penthouse, down a long hall and to the base of a winding set of stairs.

Jongin made it up a total of four steps before he was forced to stop and rest, his battered legs and feet too sore for further exertion. His wincing and obvious distress was too much for the alpha to ignore, so he walked stepped down onto the step the omega had paused on and carefully hoisted him into his arms in a one smooth movement.

The omega gasped, hands pulling the shoulder of Kyungsoo’s shirt as he instinctively grabbed onto something. “Put me down!” He immediately demanded, enraged glare back in place.

“Would you prefer spending the next two hours hobbling up a flight of stairs?” Kyungsoo asked - mostly rhetorically - as he continued up towards the second floor. The omega fell quiet in his arms, but his glare intensified, golden eyes flickering with tiny flames.

Jongin wasn't insufferably heavy, but he  _ was _ taller and admittedly a bit bigger than the alpha, so it  _ was _ a bit of a strain, and a single bead of sweat painted a line down Kyungsoo's forehead by the time they reached the top and he set the other on his own feet again.

He quickly wiped it away, as if Jongin hadn't been watching the sweat gather throughout their ascend with something of an amused glint in his eye, even now as he regained his footing.

“This way,” Kyungsoo said a little breathlessly, leading the way down the right wing of the hall towards a pair of black double-doors. He pulled one of them open, holding it for the omega to enter before stepping inside, himself.

“Make yourself comfortable.” The alpha gestured towards the California King bed in the middle of the room. There were tall bed posts holding up sheer black fabric at each corner, and a black duvet made of silk neatly smoothed out under the plush pillows, decorated with deep azure embroidery. The entire room was styled in a similar color palette; blacks and blues and small details of white.  

Off to the right of the room were two glass plated doors which lead out to a rooftop balcony, and Jongin admired the way the moon shined in past pastel blue curtains and caught in the small raindrops clung to the glass.

Kyungsoo was stood at the long dresser placed along the opposite wall, typing in the code of the special lock attached to the top drawers. The left side of the drawer held a built-in gun case, said gun tucked between a couple thin sheets of velvet. He grabbed the gun, a handheld semi-automatic, and pushed the drawer closed before opening the right drawer where dozens of bullet cartridges were lined up. He grabbed a few bullets from one of the already opened boxes, loading the gun with effortless speed before clicking it closed.

He slid the gun into the holder on his belt, next to his pager, and turned to find Jongin scrutinizing him. Particularly, the loaded weapon now resting at the side of his hip.

“In case your Alpha comes looking for trouble,” Kyungsoo explained, “I'm not usually one to initiate violence, but I always finish it.”

Jongin's jaw clenched, the muscles tensing visibly in the dim lighting as he sat, perched on the side of the bed where the sheets fabric parted. His gaze was one of uncertainty, still trained on the alpha’s firearm as if expecting the barrel to be held between his eyes.

Kyungsoo pulled the gun from his belt, turning it around in his hand so the handle pointed outward, and held it out for the omega. “If you're still weary of my intentions, you're welcome to hold onto it for yourself.”

Jongin eyed the gun, brows slowly creasing. His throat bobbed as he seemingly came to a resolution, faintly shaking his head. Kyungsoo lowered the gun as he turned it forward once more, placing it in its holster and refastening the strap to secure it.

“I don't need your protection.” Jongin said in a low, measured voice. “I may be an Omega, but I am not frail or fragile or weak, as you might assume I am. I am not afraid of her. And I'm not afraid of you, either.”

Kyungsoo sighed as he turned and walked towards the attached bathroom, retrieving the first aid kit from below the sink in silence. He brought it over to the other, setting it on the bed beside him a couple feet away.

“Good.” The alpha simply said, opening the box and taking out a small bottle of Peroxide and a roll of white bandages. “I don't want you to be afraid.” He uncapped the Peroxide, carefully pouring it onto a cotton pad before holding his hand out in askance. “I may be an Alpha, but I am not vain or aggressive or domineering, as you might assume  _ I _ am. I’m offering this help as human to human, not Alpha to Omega.”

Jongin's firm gaze softened minimally, but his brows stayed furrowed as he blinked at the cotton pad. Tentatively, he extended his own hand, covered in an arrangement of scraps and cuts. His shower had washed the dried blood and mud away, but they were still a sore sight.

The alpha took his hand in his free one, delicately blotting the wounds. Jongin winced, sucking in quick breaths as the Peroxide disinfected. Kyungsoo was gentle, careful with each swipe of the cotton pad. He applied Band-Aids to the small cuts oozing tiny beads of blood, and wrapped the white bandaging around his palm and knuckles to aid the soreness a bit.

He gave the taller's other hand the same treatment, disinfecting the cuts, applying Band-Aids, and this time wrapping his thumb and wrist area where the heel of his palm was skinned with road rash, soothed with a thin layer of Neosporin underneath.

Jongin rolled up the legs of his pajama bottoms so the alpha could tend to his knees. It seemed as though the omega had been shoved or thrown onto the street, as Kyungsoo realized both of his knees wore tore up with road rash, as well.

His feet weren't too bad, nothing more than a few sores from having ran from wherever it was he came from, and there wasn't much Kyungsoo could tend to aside from a couple Band-Aids here and there.

“How is your arm?” Kyungsoo asked, standing from where he was knelt before the taller.

“Painful.” Jongin sighed softly, holding said arm delicately in his lap.

“I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for it, for now.” The alpha said, eyeing the visible welt at the side of his forearm, beneath the sleeve of his shirt. He couldn't tell if the bone had snapped or if it was just severely bruised. “However, I can offer you some pain meds for the night.”

Jongin nodded quietly, raising his head to watch as the alpha prepared another Peroxide-soaked cotton pad. He paused after setting the bottle aside, deep emerald meeting soft gold as they caught gazes. His voice was tentative as he spoke.

“May I see your back?”

Jongin looked down at his buttoned shirt with hesitation. Omegas were often very modest individuals, but Kyungsoo was unsure of where Jongin fell into that stereotype. Kyungsoo had already seen him shirtless, earlier in the bathroom, but perhaps shyness was an undefeated disposition. His expression was diffident as he spared the other a glance, averting his gaze downward as his hands raised to the small buttons of his pajama top.

The bandages limited the mobility of his fingers, and Jongin blatantly struggled. His sore and possibly broken arm was debilitating, and he could only move the ligaments and muscles so much before the pain became too much, and he retired to using only one hand about halfway down. A challenging feat. The buttons were too little, always slipping away from his grasp.

Kyungsoo waited patiently for the omega to finish, resisting the urge to lean forward and help him get through the buttons quicker. He'd helped him with his shirt earlier, but it felt a little bit different now, a little too invasive, and the alpha didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

When it was loose enough to fall off his shoulders, Jongin gave him another sheepish glance as the garment slowly slid down to rest around his elbows. The moonlight touched his skin softly, like a shy kiss, and Kyungsoo found the sight nothing short of  _ lovely _ . He realized then that Jongin was indeed… quite handsome; he held an afflicting amount of beauty, so much that any alpha would surely be pining after the omega's briefest acknowledgement. Oh to imagine what one would give to see him smile. What a powerful weapon this omega possessed: ethereal beauty.

“You're overt gawking is rather vexatious, Alpha.” Jongin quietly spoke, glare slightly softened by the subtle undertone of amusement in his voice, eyes as captivating as they were minatory.

Abashed, Kyungsoo severed his stare at once, glancing elsewhere in the room as he cleared his throat. Perhaps he ought to close the balcony curtains and turn on a lamp instead. The serene moonlight was exploiting his natural instincts of attraction. Jongin was a beautiful,  _ beautiful _ omega, anyone would want him as their own.

But this omega was already spoken for, he reminded himself. Not to mention they'd only just met, and Jongin was  _ pregnant _ .

First Sight Claimings were outdated, rather reckless things as well, and most commonly done without any consent from the desired omega. Alphas were seen as selfish in that way, too lenient of their instincts, too careless, too dangerous, wild animals. Kyungsoo wasn't like that. He was a calm and respectful man.

“Apologies.” Kyungsoo grunted, willing the red in his ears to go unnoticed as he reached over to the bedside lamp and tapped the black stand twice, making it turn on automatically, before going to close the curtains. “And I'd prefer it if you called me by my name.” Outside of intimate affairs, referring to someone as their title often held a derisive connotation in the Do Clan. Kyungsoo didn't like the sour taste it put in his mouth.

Jongin was watching him calculatively, minimally adjusting the loose fabric draped around his waist as the alpha approached him once more. They stared at each other for a handful of moments before Kyungsoo moved to sit beside him on the bed, bringing the first aid kit closer to himself.

“Turn your back to the light, please.”

Jongin did so with no objections, silently turning his back towards the alpha as he let his top drape a little lower down the dip of his spine. Bruises of dark purples and blacks spread across his shoulder blades like spilled colored ink, the delicate, damaged skin split in some places where the hits overlapped. It was an awful sight, one that made Kyungsoo lower his eyes and sigh deep in his chest.

How could his alpha have done this to him? Had she no compassion, no love for him? To hurt him so badly… To bring him such pain, bring him close to death had he not escaped, by her own hands… Kyungsoo couldn't fathom it. How much pain this omega must be in, in so many more ways than just physically. His heart must ache terribly.

Kyungsoo willed his mind to rest, bundled up those thoughts and buried them away as he carefully dabbed over the lacerations with the Peroxide. The cotton pad came back bloodied in some spots, and he soaked a couple more of them in water to wipe away any left over blood without adding anymore pain.

When no more blood spotted the cotton, he set them aside and dug through the first aid kit for a small jar of cream.

“This is a mixture of aloe vera gel and Comfrey cream,” Kyungsoo said, unscrewing the metal cap and gathering a dollop onto his finger, “It’ll help with some of the pain and inflammation. It's not numbing, but it'll dull it a little.”

“Do you treat wounds often?” Jongin asked, looking towards the balcony regardless of the now closed curtains.

“Just my own, usually.” The alpha slowly spread the healing mixture onto the other's bruises, touch feather-like over the broken skin. Jongin didn't add any further comments, but his silence was telling enough.

Omega’s sense of smell wasn't quite as strong as an alpha or beta, therefore they weren't able to pick out as many personal details about a person by just their scent alone. They relied a lot on guess work.

“My job is one that requires some brute force some time to time,” Kyungsoo admitted as his fingers softly guided over the fainter bruises near his middle back and ribs, “But, as I said, I'm not one for violence. Though sometimes it can't be avoided.”

When Jongin prickled and subtly arched away from his touch, Kyungsoo paused where he was spreading the cream over the lower side of his ribs. “Is it hurting here?”

The omega didn't answer for a moment, as if reluctant, voice muttered and low. “Tickles.”

Kyungsoo cracked a small smile, fingers continuing in their light circular tracing as he chuckled. “ _ Ahh _ . I wouldn't have pegged you for a ticklish one.”

He found some sort of enjoyment in the way Jongin fidgeted minutely and faintly trembled, touch following his unobtrusive attempts to lean away.

“You're doing it on purpose now.” The omega borderline whined, turning slightly to give him a side-eyed glare.

At the sight of his slightly pouted lips, Kyungsoo relented with a laugh and moved to wipe his hands off on a spare cloth, “Alright, I'm sorry. Turn towards me now. I should check your eye.”

Jongin lips were still somewhat pouted as he turned to face the alpha, eyes downturned as he carefully shrugged his shirt back onto his shoulders. He didn't bother with the buttons, letting it droop open to reveal a sliver of chest. Kyungsoo caught sight of a nipple, small and dark, and tentatively took it upon himself to straighten out the other’s shirt collar, pulling it closed a little and doing up a couple of the buttons.

The omega watched as he did so, subconsciously smoothing a hand down his front once Kyungsoo leaned away from him.

“Is your lip still bleeding?” The alpha asked, making himself look busy as he screwed the cap back on the cream jar and slot it back into the first aid kit.

“I don't think so.” Jongin said, reaching a hand up to lightly touch where he lower lip was split. It was already scabbing, though he still winced when his fingers came in contact with the ripped skin.

“I'll leave it alone then.” Kyungsoo decided, squeezing a small amount of germ killer into his palm and rubbing it all over his hands. He focused on Jongin’s black eye, raising a hand to rest against his cheek. His thumb delicately pulled at the loose skin below his eye socket, leaning in close to get a good look at the inside of other’s eye.

“Look up,” he instructed, and the omega did so. “I'm making sure there isn't any inner bleeding of your eye. Look to the side. If your eyeball is bleeding, you'll need to go to the hospital immediately. Or else you're risking blindness. Other side.” He worked with Jongin's eyelid very carefully, lightly pulling it in way which way he needed to get a relatively good view of his sclera. “Look down.”

With no sign of any internal injuries, Kyungsoo let his eyelid free, the omega quickly blinking the dryness away from having his eye held open for an extended amount of time. “Looks like your socket and cheekbone took most of the damage.” The alpha mused, gently tracing the dark bruising around the omega's malar bone with the pad of his thumb. He paused at a deep cut just below the temple, turning back to the first aid kit.

He unwrapped a suture strip, using one hand to place the bottom of the strip on the lower side of the cut, lightly pinching the cut closed and sealing the strip down on the other side to prevent the wound from splitting open.

So focused on his task, he hadn't noticed Jongin's eyes on him - dark and enigmatical as ever. He returned the stare head on, gaze falling into a similar state of reticence. It was Jongin who ceded in the end, eyes falling somewhere near Kyungsoo's mouth before the alpha spoke.

“There you are, then,” He concluded, prolonging his quizzical stare over a couple more heartbeats before looking away to gather up band-aid wrappers and return everything to the first aid kit, “You should sleep now. Be careful of your arm. I’d suggest try sleeping on your front to avoid hurting your back too much.”

Jongin nodded, blinking once before looking down at his hands. Kyungsoo stood, returning the first aid kit back under the sink before taking his leave.

__  
  
  


Kyungsoo went about his own business,  retrieving his laptop from his office and sinking into the living room couch to catch up on some missed emails. The black leather wasn't the most comfortable thing, but he wedged a couple of the plush throw pillows behind his back for some support.

He was still very aware of the omega in the back of his mind, could feel the tension and anxiety he held onto by the faint distress in his scent. It faded for a while, Kyungsoo guessing that Jongin had likely drifted off to sleep, but it reemerged a few hours later, well into the night, when Kyungsoo was lulling off in an upright position with his laptop still open and on his lap

It was a subconscious awareness at first, but eventually he was roused enough when the omega’s distress became more pronounced. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes before sitting up, closing his laptop and setting it lightly in the coffee table. A sigh was pushed from his chest, sorry carving a frown between his brows.

Jongin’s frantic scent persuaded him to stand and make his way up the stairs, and to his bedroom. Jongin was obviously well awake now, and very unsettled. A moment of hesitation, and he lightly knocked on the door. Another moment, this one filled with silence, before he tentatively cracked open the door, just enough to peer inside.

Jongin's eyes glowed in the darkness, two bright golden orbs looking over at Kyungsoo from where they laid buried in the sheets.

“Hey…” The alpha quietly greeted, opening the door a bit more to lean against the doorframe. “You okay? I couldn't help but notice…”

Jongin slowly emerged from his blanket cocoon, pushing the duvet back as he carefully eased himself into a sitting position. “I’m sorry.” He started, voice thick, as if spoken past a lump in his throat. “I’m just…” he paused, coughing a bit to clear his throat, “...a little anxious, I guess.”

“A little?” Kyungsoo said softly, “I could sense your disquiet from across the house.”

Jongin lowered his gaze, tugging his hands into his sleeves. His shirt had come unbuttoned in his fitful sleep, hanging askew off one shoulder and revealing an onslaught of sunkissed skin.

Kyungsoo dithered in uncertainty, hand still on the knob as he studied the taller’s faint silhouette in the darkness. “Would you like me to stay in here with you?”

The omega's eyes glowered onto him, and he quickly continued. “Not that I doubt your strength, or courage, but to just… perhaps offer some comfort. You don't seem to be sleeping well.”

The spark in Jongin's eyes vanished like a slowly extinguished flame, and he glanced away again as he fidgeted with his sleeves. He offered no verbal agreement, as if his voice was lost, but his body language spoke volumes as he slowly reclined into the pillows he had piled up. His gaze stayed trained on the alpha, like a lion watching an outsider trailing his Pride. Skeptical. Cautious. Ready for an ambush.

Kyungsoo lowered his head in a show of subservience before he stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind himself and enveloping them in total darkness. “If you don’t mind it, I'm going to change into something more comfortable.”

He heard Jongin shift, glowing eyes lingering on his every movement. “Open the curtains, please.”

Kyungsoo slowly walked over to the balcony doors, sliding the azure curtains apart in the middle. A long beam of moonlight shown into the room, giving everything the faintest outline and glow.

“Do you wish to watch me undress?” He asked humorously, able to see the omega more clearly now with the new light source.

Jongin snorted obscurely, golden eyes rolling into a lowering look. His arms folded passively over his chest, “I wish to see the moon,  _ Alpha _ .”

At the use of his title, said alpha curved a disapproving brow. He edged the curtains open just a tad more before deeming it alright, then proceeded to the far end of the room, across from the bed. “I wish you wouldn't call me that way, Jongin.” He said, tone almost sullen as he pulled open the sliding door of his closet.

There was silence as Kyungsoo pulled out one of his more loose fitting shirts and a pair of dark sweatpants, then Jongin spoke up. “Sorry.” He offered, muffled beneath the duvet pulled up over his mouth and nose. “I suppose it's become a force of habit.”

While the differences between ranks were blurred in the Doh Clan, it was common knowledge that the lines were held crisp in the Jung’s. Tightly enforced. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Upper class, middle class, lower class. No mingling. No exceptions. If you’re an alpha, you’re great. If you’re a beta, you’re average. If you’re an omega, you’re  _ pitiful _ .

An awful way to live, from Kyungsoo's point of view. He couldn't hold this habit against him.

He set his change of clothes on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, then unholstered his gun and set it on the ottoman as well. He removed his pager next, walking over to the dresser to set it there instead, next to his keys and cellphone.

Jongin rolled over as Kyungsoo started undoing his belt, turning his back to the alpha and pulling the sheets up to his ears. He hung the belt on a hook that held all his other belts, and untucked his pressed white dress shirt from his pants, quickly undoing the buttons and shrugging it off into his clothes hamper. He pulled the loose tee over his head before taking off his pants, adding them to the hamper as well before wearing his sweats.

Jongin was still hidden in the blankets, facing towards the moonlight shining into the room. Kyungsoo took her his gun, bringing it with him as he walked over to the side of the bed the omega occupied. He lowered himself onto the floor, setting the firearm aside as he looked over the edge of the bed, where Jongin's golden eyes were peeking out.

Jongin acknowledged him in silence, glancing down at the gun on the ground for a moment before burrowing into his blankets. He was still very anxious, this Kyungsoo could tell. He did his best to offer a calming aura, a source of comfort and support - a sense of protection that an alpha could offer to an omega by close presence. He leaned against the bedside table, head tilted back as his eyes drifted closed with a soft sigh.

 

He could sense many of Jongin's emotions, feel them as his own to a certain extent. Sorrow, and sadness. Hurt, so much anger. Stress and uncertainty. And pain. A debilitating amount of pain, pent up and hidden. He needed to release it, Kyungsoo knew. He'd been holding onto it for far too long.

“It's okay to cry, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered, thirty minutes into Jongin's tremulous breathing. Jongin was holding it in, repressing his tears. Kyungsoo could  _ feel _ it. He needed to let them free, so that sleep could come and whisk him away from the soreness of his body, and the pain in his heart. “It's okay to cry, if you need to.”

Jongin took an audible breath, trembling and shallow. His walls were slowly crumbling by the second, breaking down and cracking open to let everything pour over. Kyungsoo shuffled a little closer to the side of the bed, resting his hand on the edge on the the mattress, palm up, silent and offering. He kept it there as Jongin quietly hiccuped, small sobs escaping his throat. And then a warm palm carefully slotted against his own, long, shaky fingers curling tightly around his hand and squeezing tight, knuckles white.

He let Jongin cry freely, let him clutch onto his hand like one does with weak knees and stairway railings. He let the tears soak into his sheets, and didn't say anything when the omega wiped his snot on his borrowed shirt. Allowed the omega to pull him closer, nuzzle into the seam of his wrist and use his hand as a pillow, and didn’t make any comments. He did nothing, but sit in silence, thumb tracing feather-like shapes over the back of Jongin's hand - calming, soothing, patient - until his cries faded into the quiet pitter-patter of the rain outside.

Jongin's hair was smooth beneath his touch, fingers carding through the dark strands rhythmically. He felt faint moistness still lingering on his other hand pillowed beneath the omega's face, remnants of tears. There was peace in Jongin's mind. The tension had eased, the pain dulled, and he was finally at rest, fast asleep. Kyungsoo was perched on his knees beside the bed, enveloping the omega's shoulders loosely in his arms, ever gently.

It was then, in that moment, with Jongin's serene features glowing in the moonlight, and the rain painting them in soft shadows of water dripping down the balcony doors, that Kyungsoo decided within himself that he wouldn’t allow any further harm to come to this omega. He would keep him safe, protect him as his own. He would help heal the wounds on his body, but more importantly, he would tend to the wounds of his heart. If Jongin would allow him. He would keep him  _ safe _ .

_ When even breathing feels hard, and tears rise up _

_ Sometimes, you can hide in me and cry _

_ You can do that, because it’ll pass _

_ Fall asleep in my arms; don’t wake up _

_ Morning will come again, so you can peacefully dream _

_ At the end of this loneliness, _

_ just turn off the lights today _

_ When you lift your head, smile for me _

_ So you can forget your pain _

_ So you can fall asleep _

_ with the small but precious memories _

_ Now you’re not alone _

_ Don’t feel lonely anymore _

_ Morning will come again _

_ So you can peacefully smile at the end of this sadness _

_ Just turn off the lights today _

_ Like the clouds covering the sky, if you get covered too _ _   
_ _ Then you, you _

__   
_ I will shine for you _ __   


__


	2. Bonus Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come listen to me rant about this AU and all the ideas I had.

Hello! It's me again. Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a continuation! This fic was interesting to write, honestly - very different from my usual, but I tried my best. I created a whole plot in my head, like who Jongin's mate is, who the alpha is who got Jongin pregnant, and the events the proceeded the final scene, but I'm gonna be honest and say it's unlikely I'll ever get around to writing any of it out. So I'll talk about some of things/details within this AU that would probably stay unknown otherwise.  
  
!! **Spoilers** ( ~~but honestly not really~~ )!!

  
  
Jongin's mate is Krystal. I'm sure a lot of you had assumed that already so it's no surprise. Krystal was the second female who came to my mind while writing Jongin's "backstory" of sorts. I had tried to avoid making Krystal his mate, and had originally planned on making it Taeyeon, but I ran into some trouble with Surnames and logic. There's no other reason behind this other than she's just the one I thought of, following Taeyeon! And just putting it out there: the actions in the story don't reflect the way I think of these women at all. They're bo a sweethearts and I hold no ill-intent! I chose a female as Jongin's mate to change it up a bit and avoid the naturally assumed "abusive male spouse" type trope.   
  
The alpha who knotted Jongin and accidentally conceived with him is Baekhyun. I had Baekhyun in mind as the father before I really fleshed out any of the story or decided Jongin's mate. Sehun was second in mind.   
  
The "Clans" have three separate bloodline within them. There is a "Primary" or "Main" bloodline, and two Subservient bloodlines. This is for breeding and territory benefits. There are three alphas to each clan, one to each bloodline. Kyungsoo is within the Primary bloodline of the Doh Clan, meaning he is essentially meant take the role of Alpha Male / Clan Leader after his Father. The Doh Clan bloodlines are, you guessed it: Doh, Byun, and Oh. The Jung Clan bloodlines are: Jung, Kim, and Park.

 

This means that not only did Baekhyun commit a certain degree of "treason" by having sexual relations with an Omega outside of his clan, but Kyungsoo's "right hand man" is the father of Jongin's child. Jongin will be seen as having committed a more severe degree of “treason” because he conceived a child with another Alpha, rather than his mate - regardless if Krystal was there and allowed it to occur. Krystal is the alpha female of the Primary bloodline in the Jung Clan, so this intensives the consequences. Jongin is exiled from the Jung Clan, and a death sentence follows him. In their Clan culture, Krystal has the right to kill him for his wrongdoings.

 

Jongin and Soojung were arranged as mates, meaning there is little to no love between them. Jongin does have a varying degree of affection towards Soojung, enough to call it love, but it's likely one-sided. Soojung holds a lot of resentment towards Jongin, he isn't the mate she would've chosen for herself if given the choice. There has been a lot of pressure set upon Krystal since her birth, because she is set to become the new Alpha Female of her clan - the first after generations of Alpha Males. It’s near impossible for Alpha Females to conceive, so she had to produce a “alpha heir” for the Clan before she is allowed to be named Leader - which is why her and Jongin were trying desperately for a baby.

 

They chose an outside alpha male to come in and hopefully impregnate Soojung to keep it a secret from the Clan, because an outsider would be less likely to cause issues and it'd be more discreet than choosing an alpha within the Clan who could potentially expose it all. Baekhyun knotted both Jongin and Soojung, but Krystal failed to get pregnant, which lead her to believe it was because she let Jongin get knotted first rather than second. (Something to do with semen amounts and potency - I'm not gonna get into it, y'all get the jist.)

 

Kyungsoo taking in Jongin basically begins a war between the Clans. Soojung wants to kill Jongin, as it's her “right to do so”, but of course, Kyungsoo isn't going to let that happen. Let your mind run wild with possible outcomes and endgames. :) I'll tell you this: it's a happy ending in my book.

 

Literally if any writer wants to come and adopt this story, my DMs are fucking open tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Title and endnote taken from EXO's masterpiece of a ballad: Lights Out.
> 
> Another song of inspiration is I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping At Last, which is moreso the inspiration for the story after the final scene. Much sweet, very loving indeed
> 
> Follow me on twitter @kaileidohscope ~♡


End file.
